The Maid and the Potions Master
by Elle6
Summary: Hermione and Snape take one last stand against Voldemort, fifteen years after the Final battle was won...by Voldemort. Silently they fight against him, while maintaining thier outward loyalty to Him. Struggles, love, and death don't mix well.


**The Maid and the Potions Master**

By elle_2637@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, all is JK Rowling's. Even the plot has probably been subconsciously stolen from one of the many fantastic fics I've read through the years.

Rated: R, language and sexual scenes

Please read the prequel, Just a Maid, before this. It'll make much more sense if you do, and I highly recommend reviewing Just a Maid as well ^_^

~~~~~

Chapter 1

            "Darling, have you seen my black socks?"

            "Which pair?" 

            "Any?"

            "I'm sure there must be some, somewhere Severus! You only have a few hundred."

            "I do not have a hundred pairs of socks!"

            "It certainly seems like it, and you know I was only teasing! They're probably next to your boxers in the closet, like they always are."

            "Oh, yes. I see them now."

            "Will you be ready in time?"

            "I think the better question is, will you?"

            "Ha! I'm not the one who almost made us late for that last banquet."

            "And I'm not the one who made us actually late for the opening of the new Hogwarts. What a farce that was..."

            "Don't dwell on those things. And we weren't technically late, we simply missed the first part of the opening speech."

            "I think that would be considered late."

            "No it's not."

            "Yes it is!"

            "No it's not!"

~~~~~

            Severus and Marilyn arrived at the new ministry building in downtown London just as the last people were entering the building.

            "I told you we weren't late." Marilyn said as they approached the building. 

            "No, we are not late, but we are the last arriving and as head consul to Lord Voldemort I should have been one of the first." Severus said as they walked into the magnificent building. The former ministry building had been abandoned, or so most people thought, when Lord Voldemort had won the Final Battle.

            Marilyn still had nightmares about the Final Battle. It had been horrible, so many died that day before her eyes. She had run away from it all, and still that fact haunted her every day. She was glad to have Severus by her every night, so if she awoke from one of her nightmares, he was always there with a comforting word and a hug.

            The main hallway was magnificent. It had white marble floors stretching down to what seemed to be infinity, with cream walls and gold trim. The furniture was cream with a gold pattern on it. It seemed like what heaven should be, but underneath it was truly hell.

            They walked down the hallway, following the last couple of people, and after a while came to the main ballroom. Today was October 15th, and the fifteen year anniversary of the Final Battle. Marilyn had never thought that after the Final Battle she would attend a ball honoring the day, hosted by Lord Voldemort. 

            But here they were, standing in front of the large gilt doors. Severus gave her hand a squeeze, and then they walked through, into the large room. It was done in the same style as the main hallway. The dance floor was white marble, with gold flecks in it, and the walls were closer to white, with the gold trim, except much more elaborate. 

            They walked to the front of the room where a long table had been placed, and knelt down in front of Lord Voldemort to kiss his hand. Once this had been completed they sat down at the long table, Severus was at the right hand of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy at the left hand, and Marilyn was seated next to Severus. 

            After a few more minutes of chatter around the room, Lord Voldemort raised his hand and the room fell silent. He stood, and looked out over the room, and all the smaller tables. "Welcome!" he said simply. Of course everyone applauded, but they were soon silenced with a short wave of his hand. "This is a momentous day. This day marks the fifteenth year since our victory over Albus Dumbledore and all who followed him. Yes, there were a few rough years where we had the arduous task of stamping out the tiny resistance, and yes occasionally we lose a few of our brave men in the fight against other muggle-loving fools who rise up, but we have always succeeded, and I believe we will continue to thrive in this new world!"

            The applause was deafening, and lasted well over five minuets. Marilyn's hands were red and raw by the time it seemed safe to stop applauding. Once the applause had stopped, food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat. Lord Voldemort had Severus in a discussion about past deeds and triumphs that had occurred after the Final Battle, so Marilyn was forced to turn elsewhere for conversation.

            To her left was Draco Malfoy. He was talking about the final battle, and all the glorious things he had done, so Marilyn listened attentively. Hiss wife, a slight, pale young girl didn't seem at all interested in what Draco had to say, so as soon as he noticed Marilyn's attention he drew her into the conversation quickly.

            "Were you there Marilyn?" He asked.

            "Oh, no. I didn't come to England until after the battle. I'm sad to say that I wasn't able to help Our Lord in his fight against Dumbledore." Marilyn quickly answered.

            "Ah, yes. I believe they found you in Hogsmead, isn't that so?" He asked.

            "Yes, I had flown in just a few short months after the battle, but was unfortunately robbed of all my possessions soon after my arrival."

            "Well, at the battle I was in a fight with Thomas, and he simply would not die! So, I quickly resorted to some under-handed spells, and he didn't even seem to realize what had happened! He was so confused, that I was able to quickly disarm him and then had the pleasure of killing him with my own knife." Draco paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Sometimes I feel that the killing spells are much too impersonal. What do you think, Marilyn?"

            "Oh, I agree that the killing curse and the different variations of it are very impersonal, but when people kill each other using their hands it seems much too barbaric and messy." Marilyn said calmly.

            Draco grinned at this. "You answer like I would want any woman to answer! Women really shouldn't be a large part of the torture and killing parts of the new world. It simply isn't in their nature. I am glad the Lord Voldemort has ended having women torture and kill any prisoners, not that there are many to be killed now. It is almost becoming boring. No wars to fight and no uprisings to quell." 

            "I prefer it this way. We have more wonderful social gatherings during peaceful times, and I favor a ball to a killing." Marilyn slowly drank her wine for a moment, and then looked over at her husband. He had hardly touched his food, but again his wine glass was empty. She silently thanked all the deities she could think of that they would not be apparating home, but taking one of the carriages. She didn't want to see Severus splinched. 

            Draco pulled her back into the conversation once again, and soon after the dishes were cleared away, and a few people were dancing. Severus pulled himself out of the conversation with Lord Voldemort after a while, and quietly took Marilyn out onto the dance floor.

            "How are you, my love?" He whispered into her ear.

            "I'm holding up just fine, as always, although I might require a massage when we arrive home tonight."

            "I'd be more than happy to oblige."

            They danced for a few of the dances together, Marilyn's white satin dress swirling around them both when Severus twirled her. 

            Lucius eventually stepped in to dance with Marilyn, and Severus went off and danced with one of the many pretty young ladies who had been invited for the evening.

            "Are you enjoying yourself?" Lucius asked her.

            "Oh, yes! I always love dancing." Marilyn noted how he held her against him very tightly, but he was a fantastic dancer, so she let it pass.

            "You are an excellent dancer Marilyn. I always enjoy dancing with you. Unfortunately my wife does not enjoy dancing." Marilyn looked up to the head table to see Narcissa sitting and talking to her son.

            "That may be so, but balls are for more than just dancing. She seems to be fine simply talking with Draco." Marilyn thought aloud. 

            "Yes she is. And now the dance is ending," Lucius said as he pulled away from her slightly, and the music slowed and became softer. "And I must thank you for dancing with me. I hope to have this pleasure repeated later tonight."

            "And you shall, Lucius. I thank you also." Marilyn said. As soon as he had walked off, she began searching for her husband. She spotted him before long, and made her way towards the smaller table that he was seated at. "Shall we dance?" she said as she approached him.

            "Yes, that would be wonderful." He took her proffered hand, and led her out onto the dance floor. "Pretty as that girl was, she was a horrible dancer. I do believe I shall have bruises on my feet tonight!"

            "Oh, you poor baby." Marilyn said in a fake baby voice. "How much wine have you drunk?"

            "Quite enough, I believe. Although, I must say that is was quite amusing when Lord Voldemort waltzed by with who appeared to be Lucius, but turned out to be another one of the nameless young ladies here tonight." He spoke the words into her hair, leaning his face down on top of her head.

            "Maybe we should sit you down, and get you some water to help flush the wine out.

            "Yes, that would probably be a very wise decision." He muttered.

            Marilyn led him over to the nearest table, and summoned a large glass of water. "There, just drink that, and maybe try to sober yourself up a bit."

            "Thank you, darling. What ever would I do with out you?" He said, and then gulped down the water.

            "Oh, I'm sure you would do just fine, although the lady you danced with would probably end up with more bruises on her feet than you to complain about."

            "Ha-ha. Truly funny, my dear." Severus finished the glass of water and then looked around. "Why don't you go and enjoy yourself? I'll just sit here, and drink some more water. Another song is about to begin and looking as fantastically beautiful as you do tonight, you will have no trouble finding a partner worthy of you." 

            "As long as you promise me that you will drink only water, I will go." Marilyn said with a wide grin.

            "Once again, I have not witty comeback. And once again you win, darling. Now go dance, I know how you love it so." 

            And so she did. She danced with Lucius Malfoy again for a couple of songs, and then with Draco. Lord Voldemort himself cut in and danced a few with her. He still did like to abuse his position Marilyn noted as his arm got lower and lower as the songs progressed. After Lord Voldemort she danced a couple of dances with nameless un-important men, and then made her way over to the table where Severus still sat.

            "I see you're still here." She said.

            "And I see that you have some back." He replied.

            "I watched you as I danced. Did you enjoy talking with Avery and Nott? I believe even Mrs. Parkinson made you table a visit."

            "Ah, yes. And I suppose you enjoyed your dancing?" Severus had a large grin on his face. "I even see that Lord Voldemort danced with you."

            "Did you see us dancing together?" Marilyn inquired.

            "No, but your wonderful gown is slightly wrinkled on the back where I trust he must have been groping you."

            "Oh, god. Yes, he did. It was so-" Marilyn stopped for a moment, seeing who was approaching the table. "Lucius! I must thank you once again for the dances, but I believe we will be leaving soon."

            "Will you not have just one more dance with me?" He questioned.

            "I do not mind, darling. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." Severus said, and motioned for Marilyn to join Lucius on the dance floor.

            "As long as my husband does not mind, then how could I object?" Marilyn said. Lucius took her arm and led her out onto the dance floor once again.

            "I must thank you for this last dance, I suppose." Lucius said into her ear. They were dancing even closer than before, and Marilyn could feel his breath on her neck.

            "Oh, no. I truly enjoy dancing with you very much, so it is my pleasure."

            "I can guess that you did not enjoy your dances with Lord Voldemort, though." Lucius said.

            "Whatever can you mean? I was honored by him requesting to dance with me." Marilyn responded, wonder how much he could have heard of her conversation with Severus.

            "Lord Voldemort has never needed to learn how to handle ladies. He doesn't understand that they do not like it when he does this." Lucius grabbed her rear as he said this, and gave it a sharp squeeze. "But prefer it when men are subtle, like this." He brushed his body even closer to her and she could feel that he had an erection. Then he brought his hand from her back and brushed it lightly across her bare cleavage quickly as it moved up to push back a lock of his hair that had come down.

            "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Marilyn said as Lucius's hand returned to its place on her back.

            "I'm sure you will, as time goes on." With that, the song ended, and they came apart. "Thank you again for the wonderful dance." He said as he led her off the dance floor.

            "Thank you as well." Marilyn said, only because it was required from her.

            As he left, Marilyn sank down into the chair next to Severus. "Let's go home now, darling. I'm very tired." So they both stood and as quickly as possible said their goodbyes to everyone that warranted one, and then left.

~~~~~

A/N: If you are even slightly confused as to why Marilyn and Severus are married and you were looking for a Hermione and Snape fic, then that means that you haven't read the prequel, which explains everything. You can read it at 

I will probably be re-doing this chapter very soon, but I could really use a beta. If any one is interested, please email me at sockmunkieluver@yahoo.com . I haven't even proof-read this chapter yet, but I really wanted to get it out, so I'll proof-read it later!

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews feed the plot bunnies!!!


End file.
